five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rizen
Rizen= I have returned from the grave...The world and it's souls will never have peace, not as long as I'm still walking....-Purple Guy, resurrected. Rizen is the main antagonist in Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina and the resurrected corpse of the mysterious, murderous Purple Guy. He appears wearing his old purple uniform, but it's stained with blood and a huge hole is inside his chest, revealing a dark Manifest core that keeps him alive. His eyes and hair match his outfit, and his skin is rotted and stained with guts of former victims. Backstory To make Springtrap 2.0, Lindsay had removed the murderer from the suit, burying it in an unmarked grave. The secret about the grave was kept for a long time after the suit was made, but it was revealed by a Manifest agent Lindsay confined to when she became infected to Katherine Steel, who shortly convinced Puppetmaster to bring Purple back to life, to serve as a mercenary for them. Katherine took a Manifested heart from an infected victim, and learned a magic power from Deadbear to help resurrect him; it was a complete success, and Purple was resurrected. When he got adjusted to being alive again, he shortly murdered targets that were once important to Freddy's and Fredbear's, to get a taste for killing. When his blood-lusting was complete, he became power-hungry, and wanted to kill everything that stood in his way. When Katherine wanted to change her plan to something more peaceful, Rizen, Purple's new identity and Manifest name, immediately became angry and took over the operation of taking down the Cutting Crew, torturing Katherine with electricity and eventually screwing up her systems, making her a mindless slave to him. He put her to work in a den where he kept dead bodies, and shortly allied with the Manifest to murder the CC. Being a worker at Freddy's, he knew of all the incidents and people of Freddy's, and saw potential in bringing back to life a great Freddy's member who was recently murdered; Lindsay. He took her body and resurrected it, morphing her into a grotesque monster. Had the CC not have rescued her, he would have used her as a minion for himself. More will be revealed as CC: DEM progresses. Personality Rizen, while not the most malevolent villain, is hell-bent on the destruction of every single soul he ever meets. He seems to have a repressed emotional side, but his sadistic killings over-shadow this and his love for murder knows no bounds. Special Relations Yellow Guy-It almost goes without saying that the two hate each other, for Purple forcing Jerry to kill a number of people and then killing his sister as collateral. In addition, in Deuce Ex Machina, Rizen forced him to work a night guard job for 5 straight days, or suffer a death by a poessed Bonnie suit. Katherine-Considering she backed out of her plan of mass murdering humans and turning them into cyborgs, Rizen considers Katherine a weak fool and an easy target; Katherine hates him and fears him for his shock torturing of her. Appearances -So far, his only appearance is in CC:DEM as the primary antagonist. No more appearances have been planned, but something may come up for him in the future. Trivia -Rizen actually only has half of his soul; The other piece went to an unknown person and for unknown purposes. The soul split left Rizen less powerful, thus he needed the Manifestation as an ally. -5 notches can be seen on his knife; one each for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. -A slit in his neck is where he keeps his knife; this is most likely because Rizen is a sadist, and likes inflicting pain on himself and others. |-|Gallery= RizenImage1.jpg|Rizen, in Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, in death mini-game form. This is his first, more common form. RizenMinigame2.jpg|Rizen's second, rarer death mini-game form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans